Electromagnetic interference (EMI) is a commonly encountered during surgical and endoscopic procedures. EMI has the potential to interfere with cardiac electronic devices such as implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs). As a result, currently established guidelines recommend the deactivation of ICDs in some cases. During the period when the ICD is turned off; risks can increase as a result of the lack of immediately available automatic defibrillation.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an automatic external defibrillator that is configured for use during an endoscopic or surgical procedure, where EMI can be encountered.